1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hair brush provided with a coating member for coating a liquid substance to hair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is occasionally occurred a case in which a liquid substance is coated on hair and brushing is applied to hair.
For example, there are some cases that split hair preventive (for example, silicone) is sprayed to hair in order to prevent split hair, hair dye agent is applied to hair in order to dye gray hair and hair liquid is applied to hair in order to adjust hair.
In the foresaid cases, when brushing is carried out while liquid substances such as split hair preventive, hair dye and hair liquid are being coated to hair, the hair brush must be held with one hand to perform brushing while a container such as a spray container or a bottle for storing the liquid substances is being held with the other hand to effect the coating to hair, and this operation is troublesome. In addition, in the case that these containers are large in size to cause inconvenience in carrying them, resulting in that in particular, when a short distance trip is to be taken, it is necessary to pour these substances from the large-sized containers into a small-sized one.
Further, direct coating of the liquid substance to hair from the container such as a bottle and the like causes the coated state of the liquid substance to be nonuniform, so that the substance is occasionally coated to hair after being applied to hand. In this case, hand is stained therewith, so that the hand must be washed with soap after coating. In addition, in the case that a coating is manually effected, coated amount for hair portions which the hand initially contacts is apt to be increased, resulting in that nonuniformly coated state is not so eliminated as expected.
In Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Publication HEI 1-154830 is proposed a coating tool provided with a cylinder for holding a liquid substance in order to solve the aforesaid problem, wherein the liquid substance in the cylinder is discharged by proper amount through capillary phenomenon caused by a bundle of fiber cores applied to an extremity end of the coating tool. Although use of such coating tool as described above enables the liquid substance to be uniformly coated without contaminating the hand, in the case that coating of the substance and brushing are concurrently performed, the coating tool is held with one hand and the brush is required to be held with the other hand.